1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for connecting a plurality of portable players with reproducing equipment mounted illustratively on board a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a fairly common practice to connect a plurality of audio players such as CD (Compact Disc) changers or MD (Mini Disc) changers illustratively to car audio equipment so that audio data recorded on the CDs or MDs in the changers may be reproduced through the audio equipment. Typically, each of the connected CD or MD changers is controlled individually to reproduce the data from audio equipment.
One such setup is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-6276. The disclosed setup involves the use of techniques for easily controlling a plurality of audio players connected to a personal computer through an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 arrangement.